Keniko Songfics
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: Well, I thought of making this as my compilation of Kenko songfics, Pls R
1. Because You Live

Disclaimer: I don't own any bloody roar characters…I also don't owe the song "because you live"

Author's note: This is my very first fic & song fic please R & R, this is a Keniko fic by the way, and I hope that all of you would enjoy it, thank you, Because You Live

_  
Flashback:_

"**I ended a lot of innocent lives….I don't deserve to live" **Kenji muttered as he place a gun in his head.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind _

"**Kenji!!!!!! Don't do it, please…..I love you…"** Uriko exclaimed as she approached the shocked ninja who dropped the gun and is now paralyzed due to what he just heard.

_Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere_

_--end of flashback—_

"**Riko….."** he whispered, _I love you too…._he thought.

"**Kenji, did you say something??? C'mon we'll be late for the try outs for the track team if you keep daydreaming there"** she said jokingly.

He grinned, and followed her.

_couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
_

(5 mths. Later, a marathon was made, and Kenji is one of the contestants)

_Snap_…**" I won!" **Kenji whispered to himself, and his eyes were diverted by a slender figure running towards him yelling congratulations, when she reached him, she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"**I know you can do it!!!" **Uriko said happily.

"**Thanks Riko, I won't be here if you didn't make me join the track team"** kenji told her.

She blushed, and said" **oh Kenji, that's really sweet**", and gave him a kiss in the lips. He was shocked but didn't refuse to return the perfect kiss he received from her.

_  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl _  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
_

(That night, the evening went to the park and gazed at the stars)

"**Riko…..do you remember the time when I was about to commit suicide"** he told her.

"**Well, yeah, what about it?"** she asked.

"**I'm glad that you stopped me….I rea….I really…."** He stopped.

"**Kenji????"** Uriko is now concern on what's happening to him.

"**I really love you too Riko"** he blurted out. And after he said that, he was welcomed with a kiss………. so soft & so tender.

_  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
_

"**We better get home, its' getting late**" she said.

He just nod. _Wow, her eyes are so pretty, I can gaze at them all day long._

"**Hello!!! Earth to Kenji, are you there???"** she said.

"**Oh Riko, I'm sorry, let me drive you home"** Kenji said while blushing.

_Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
_

When they arrived, Kenji gave her a letter, and she asked what it was, he said **"if I told you, it won't be a surprise anymore, won't it?"**

"**Oh ok, I'll read it later, thanks again"** she said then kissed him good bye. Then he returned to his own home, on the way, he muttered **"Uriko……..I don't know what I'll do w/o you"**….**  
**

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
_

That night, Uriko opened the letter and it read….

Dear Uriko,

**_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always _**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live

Love,

Kenji Oghami

After she read this, tears started dripping from her eyes and falling from her cheeks as muttered…..**"Kenji, thank you, I love you and I'm glad that I mean something to you"**

**A/N: That's the end of my short fic, please R&R, sorry if its too fluffy or something, I hope that it entertained all of you, that's all folks,**


	2. Why don't you kiss her

Disclaimer: Like I said I don't owe any Bloody roar characters & the song Why don't you kiss her

Author's Note: I decided to make my 1st songfic, a compilation of songfics about keniko, that's all

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kenji, what are yah thinking", Uriko asked.

"Nothing, just how difficult are math exam will be", Kenji said, then shrugged.

"Gah, math, eew", Uriko obviously disgusted on what she just heard.

_We're the best of friends  
_

_And we share our secrets  
_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

That night…

While Kenji is sleeping, he suddenly woke up!

"It was all a dream, it was just a dream" he said relieved.

**Dream:**

"Uriko wait!" Kenji shouted

"I'm sorry Kenji, but I'm going with Cronos now, I loved you, but now it's too late"

"Uriko, Noooooo!" Kenji shouted and pleading at the same time.

"I'm sorry…"was all Uriko can say…

_Ohhh..._

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake, in my bed  
_

_A voice here inside my head  
_

_Softly says_

The next day, Kenji was looking a bit disturbed, and Uriko noticed it right away, during their lunch break, she approached him and asked…

"Kenji, what's the problem"

"Nothing, it is just that I like you", he thought, but didn't have the guts to tell her.

"Kenji???" Uriko asked a little worried.

"…"

"Kenji, you can tell me everything" she said, more worried than before.

"I'm sorry…but I can't tell you yet", he said and then left a puzzled Uriko in the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uriko, if you just know how much I long for you to be in my arms…" he thought while walking the damp sidewalk

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her  
_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
_

_She'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_

That evening while Kenji is doing his homework, he suddenly thought of a familiar figure…

"Ahhh! Why do I always think of her? " he said, throwing away his books & notebooks.

After calming down, 2 questions kept on disturbing him

"Should I tell her?"

"Should I not"

"I love her, but what if she doesn't return my love, I'm so confused"

"But if I don't tell her, that Cronos might take my place, yeah, that's it, I'm gonna tell her" he said confidently.

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make the first move  
_

_Just a touch and we could  
_

_cross the line  
_

_And everytime shes near  
_

_I wanna never let her go  
_

_Confess to her what my heart_

_knows hold her close_

**At the car, he turned on the radio and heard…**

_Why don't you kiss her  
_

"Yeah I will"

_Why don't you tell her  
_

"Yes I will"

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide  
_

_She'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_

"Yeah, I'm really gonna tell her this time"

**At School…**

He saw her, and there was an intense feeling that wrapped Kenji, he suddenly feared that Uriko might not feel the same way.

Just then, Cronos appeared in the scene, he is flirting with Uriko, this made Kenji mad, and wants to beat the hell out of Cronos badly"

"But…if I did this Uriko would feel my jealousy, and might avoid me for a while, because she might consider me as a friend, just a friend" he thought, analyzing the predicament.

"But…it's now or never…he ran and punched Cronos with his might, it was so strong that Cronos landed at the parking lot:"

Uriko was surprised, and looked at Kenji with shocked eyes, this made Kenji a bit uneasy…

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away  
_

_or would she promise me  
_

_that she's here to stay  
_

_It hurts me to wait  
_

_I keep asking myself  
_

…but, he got the courage to tell her everything

"Uriko I love you with all my heart, I don't know what I'll do if you ever leave me"

And then…he hugged her"

**After a moment of silence…**

He felt rejected, he is expecting to be slapped, but when he faced her, he saw her crying and she said…

"Kenji I love you too, you don't know how much I long to be in your arms", and at that exact moment…

_Why Don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
_

_Why Don't You tell her (tell her you need her)  
_

_Why don't you let her see  
_

_The Feelings that you hide  
_

_Cause she'll never know  
_

_If you never show  
_

_The way you feel inside_

He kissed her, and she did the same…

_Why don't you kiss her…_

A/N: That's the end, hope y'all liked it, pls R&R, constructive criticisms are accepted that's all


	3. If I fall

A/N: This will be a sad song fic about uriko and kenji hahaha, nothing more, nothing less.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the bloody roar characters.

"Kenji!! Pls…pls…

.

.

.

…pls don't do this…" those were the cries of a certain feline, who's shocked and scared on what is happening to Kenji, her ally, her best friend, and…her lover.

"I'm sorry Uriko, but I just can't control it…

Pls. leave now!, This…this evil energy is already engulfing my whole body, I can't control it any longer…Uriko…please…I don't want you to get hurt…"

"NO!! Kenji!!"

and then there was a great flash

"Kenji? Tsk tsk tsk, I think you mean…Bakuryu my dear…but that won't make any difference, since you'll only have a few more seconds to live".

And after that being said, Kenji, out of his own will and sanity, transformed and stabbed Uriko in the chest area, damaging most of her vital organs, including her **HEART**…then, after a few minutes, it was over…

…Uriko's dead.

Ok, so this story will be sad, but I do hope that the introduction was nice, it's going to be a songfic by the way…I hope no one would kill me for killing Uriko. I do like her a lot


End file.
